Madam Ji
Summary Madam Ji was a member of the Ghost Impregnation Shaman Tribe but become the last alive member after Jin Yun Hai used the tribe for his curses. After 60 years of torture, she managed to kill and make a puppet out of him but it was too late as she became a lascivious person that could only seek peace in lust. Later she is hired to kill Su Ming but unfortunately for her, she dies at his hand. Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Madam Ji Origin: Pursuit of the Truth Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cultivator, Shaman, Soul Catcher |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Longevity, Immortality (Type 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Mid as she has an Undying Body which can regenerate even from decapitation), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts and beings in other dimensions), Non-Corporeal (Via Divine Sense), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Qi and Magic), Magic, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation as she can become material or immaterial object and other beings), Elemental Manipulation (the equivalent of Immortals, Celestials, have no limit to divine abilities they can wield, and they can use everything in creation as the basis for those abilities), Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making her enemies explode via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Poison Manipulation (Through Scorpions and Snakes), Sound Manipulation (Through her "moans", Madam Ji can induce an overpowering lust that will affect the mind to reduce the foes to basic instincts; Her voice contains endless charm that can drift one's mind away), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Divine Sense, can control people and disperse their consciousness and make them sleep; can make people's mind drift away just by looking in her eyes), Memory Manipulation (Can erase, implant and change memories), Empathic Manipulation (Every action of Madam Ji can induce lust within the target reducing it to basic animal instincts and all reasoning to use abilities to fight with her; it can be done through "moaning", moving of a finger, dancing, using her voice or just looking into her eyes), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul by default, either with normal attacks, magic, skills, Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Curse Manipulation (Through the use of enemy blood, Madam Ji can curse them, by doing so her enemy will be frozen in space and only able to move in a area of 10 feets. Their blood, life and everything else will be sucked by a vortex in the sky. Their organs will fail and rot away. It will also affect anyone who has any blood relationship and even if they are creation or have a strong bond with the cursed one), Madness Manipulation (Via Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend and as a Soul Catcher), Astral Projection (Via Divine Sense), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Absorption (Via Divine Sense can absorb Qi, Elements, Cultivation Base and even other Divine Senses; Madam Ji can absorb the life essence and flesh of other beings), Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Durability Negation (Via Qi, Internal Attacks, Divine Sense, Spiritual and Cultivation Pressure), Statistics Reduction (Via Divine Sense), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills), Rage Power (Most cultivators have it), Self-Destruction (Any cultivator can self-destruct creating an attack that usually surpasses their own AP; they can partial self-destruct - a limb, the entire physical body or their entire being - soul, and body), [Healing (Via Pills, Cultivation Base and Shaman Scorpions), Energy Disruption (Through her "moans", Madam Ji can disrupt the energy within a foe]], Summoning, Sealing, Barrier Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Physics Manipulation and Acausality (Type 4, while still bound by cause and effect, a large amount of physics doesn't apply to cultivators, such as the following: hot and cold is a form of yin and yang energy, not vibration of atoms; gravity doesn't happen due to size and mass alone, and planet's several times the size of sun can exist while having normal gravity, as can some cultivators grow to galactic sizes without creating gravity at all; diseases are often caused by bad winds and unnatural gasses being stuck in people, and less by bacteria; atomic fission doesn't work, making nuclear bombs impossible for cultivators, and several others), Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals), Earth Walking/Merging (Can walk, "swim" or fly through the earth, fusing with it, and simply moving through attacks made out of rock or earth), Passive Aura: (Regeneration-Negation, Soul Crush, Weaken Foes, Power Nullification, Internal Damage, Magic Negation, Explode Foes, Fear Inducement and Paralysis Inducement) |-|Resistances= Magic, Aura, Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sealing (Via Cultivativation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Spiritual Pressure (Thus Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation), Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Body Control/Body Puppetry, Possession, Information Analysis, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Precognition, Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks; every cultivator from Foundation Establishment had soul attacks/powers; Cultivation Base increase the resistance), Curse Manipulation (Resisted to curses made by ber her husband - Jin Yun Hai), Madness Manipulation (Can resist others Soul Catchers's eyes) Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely higher (A Core Formation cultivator it's at least 100 times more powerful than a Foundation Establisment one; Madam Ji it's stronger than any Medial Shaman which it's equivalent to a Great Circle Core Formation cultivator) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Scaling from this as she could keep up with Su Ming) Lifting Strength: Class T (Scalling from Wang Lin) Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely higher Durability: At least Country level, likely higher (A Core Formation cultivator it's at least 100 times more powerful than a Foundation Establishment one; Madam Ji it's stronger than any Medial Shaman which it's equivalent to a Great Circle Core Formation cultivator) Stamina: Near-Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - As Madam Ji has an Undying Body) Range: Tens of kilometers with attacks, Thousands of kilometers with Divine Sense Standard Equipment: Her Bag of Holding, Red Ring (A ring that will enlarge to surrounder the foe then close at its original form, shattering the body and scattering the soul to nothingness for those within), Five Colored Fog (Its aura can induce Lust within a foe; can be used to cover the body to block attacks) Can Create/Summon: Can summons Scorpions that heal. Can summon poisonous Scorpion and Snakes that will multiply in seconds to cover the entire sky. Can summon Jin Yun Hai (An Undying corpse of a shaman that has the aura of a Latter Shaman (Nascent realm) making him even stronger than Madam Ji which can create poisonous black beetles - Heaven Follower Insects - that will devour their target and plant eggs within it) Intelligence: Madam Ji it's a very ruthless and cunning person that will use any means necessary to win the battle. If she sees that her first few attacks don't work then she will summon the Undying corpse - Jin Yun Hai. Weaknesses: Curses deplete the life essence that she has. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dance Style:' A primal dance that will bring out the most primal urges within a person forming illusions of other dancers that will start to look like the target's lover, friends, etc to bring out the most inner heart lust. *'Ghost Impregnating Technique:' A hideous technique that will summon the Ghost Child - the spirit of Madam Ji's child which was sacrificed and cursed to the Sacred Spirit of her clan. An invisible ghost even to cultivators that will reflect all it's damage back at its attacker. *'Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend:' A final Curse that uses the user life force for its energy. It will create thirteen peach blossoms that will bring out the most lascivious lust to a person making him lose all his rationality. It's not a simple empathic manipulation but a curse. Once the curse takes effect it will permanently stay with the target turning him into a mad-man that only seek lust and primal urges. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Absorption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6